Dr Lars Osterberg, M.D. and Dr, Terence Blaschke have reported in the New England Journal of Medicine, Adherence to Medication, (N Engl J Med 2005; 353:487-97) 2005 an alarming lack of adherence to required medication protocol, further noting that while the average rates of adherence in clinical trials is categorized as “high”, this number still comprises only rates of 43 to 78 percent. Most importantly, the authors note “The ability of physicians to recognize nonadherence is poor, and interventions to improve adherence have had mixed results.” Adherence, p. 487. The authors conclude “Poor adherence to medication regimens is common, contributing to substantial worsening of disease, death and increased healthcare costs.” Adherence, p. 494. The Trend Repot Series, 2008 Patient Adherence Update: New Approaches for Success, October 2008, report similar discouraging statistics. This broad range may possibly contribute to the public confidence in the FDA approval process and the importance of continued surveillance of a drug throughout the process. Furthermore, it may help to explain why, according to the Journal of the American Medical Association (JAMA May 1, 2002), one out of every five new drugs that comes to market in the US is found to have serious or life-threatening adverse effects—unknown or undisclosed at the time of approval. It is against this backdrop of poor adherence, and potential danger to patients, that the present invention operates.
It has been widely recognized that methods and systems for insuring proper medication ingestion or administration by individuals are very important in defending against unnecessary sickness, deaths and other problems. Giving instructions and then letting patients fend for themselves has been shown not to work particularly well. This is because it is not only the improper ingestion of medicines that is the primary cause of medical danger. Rather, an overall lack of sufficient patient guidance is also part of the problem. Further, the inability to confirm a proper prescription regimen being provided to a user in the first place may cause a number of other problems with the use of such medication. As has been shown in regards to various public health medication administration situation, such as administration of tuberculosis medication by the WHO, Directly Observed Treatment (DOT) improves compliance of patients. Global Tuberculosis Control: A Short Update to the 2009 Report, World Health Organization, 2009. As is shown in this report, funding for implementing DOT programs is high. Thus, the ability to implement such a program with less of a financial burden would be desirable.
Traditionally, participants attend introductions and follow ups for clinical trials in-person. Other patients outside of the clinical trial setting attempting to adhere to a particular medication protocol similarly are given a prescription and a particular set of instructions from a prescribing medical provider or prescribing doctor. Compliance is then measured at a next visit with that prescribing professional through traditional methods of counting unused medication, and patient interviews. Thus, data collection is similarly limited to patient visits, rather than on a daily basis. These old methods such as patient questioning and medication counting have been proven to be inadequate measures of adherence and offer no information on dose timing and drug holidays (omission of medication for three or more sequential days).
Compliance and medication adherence technologies can increase the statistical power of clinical trials. Through the use of such technology, clinical events can be precisely linked to medication use history. Captured data can be linked to other sources such as EDC, patient diaries and data collected by the physician. Technologies can create many possibilities for remote visits and data capture. While smart packaging technologies exist such as RFID-enabled computer chip technology, smart blister packs and MEMS caps (microprocessor in a bottle cap), they are: a) invasive and need to be physically attached to the medications; b) are non-conclusive regarding compliance—a patient may activate the technology without ingestion of the medication; c) remain largely unadopted in clinical trials by the pharmaceutical and biotech companies due to their high cost; and d) take a longer time to implement. Further, electronic patient diaries allow for ease of entry of data by a patient. These diaries, however, are still subject to issues related to compliance with medication adherence. Thus, even if a patient is meticulous about entering information into the diary, and thus complying with the requirements for data entry, there is still no guarantee that they are properly taking medication at prescribed times. This problem is even more acute when a participant is performing a suspicious action, or is otherwise maliciously avoiding taking their medication.
Jo Carol et al. stated that “The most reliable method for research purposes, although not practical in a clinical setting, may be a combination approach that includes pill counts, patient self-report, and electronic monitoring.” (Carol J. et al, Patterns to Antiretroviral Medication, The Value of Electronic Monitoring, AIDS, 17 (12), pp 1, 763-767, October 2003. To date, technologies alone have only been used to monitor compliance rather than to encourage it. These technologies also provide no specific defense against patients who are purposefully not taking their medication.
A number of systems exist that provide instructions to a user regarding when to take a medication and records when the user indicates that a medication has been taken. U.S. Pat. No. 7,359,214 describes such a system. A device is provided that provides instruction to a patient regarding medications to take. Furthermore, the system may provide a method for determining that the prescription is appropriate given the patient's conditions, and other medications he or she may already be taking. The system may monitor the dispensing of medicine in accordance with a predetermined treatment protocol. While such a system provides many improvements for easing a burden on the patient, this system suffers in many ways and in particular in ways relevant to the administration of clinical trials and other active patient monitoring of medication adherence.
Most importantly, this system provides no mechanism for actually confirming that a patient is in fact properly administering required medication, including placing a medication pill into their mouth, or injecting or inhaling medication following a predetermine series of steps as required in a clinical drug trial, as prescribed by a prescribing physician in the case where adherence to a particular regimen may prove to be critical to efficacy of the prescription regimen, in various public health scenarios, in situations where failure to keep up a prescription regimen can potentially harm a population as a whole, such as the generation of antibiotic-resistant bacteria strains, in various disease management scenarios, or in home care situations where maintaining proper control of administering healthcare professionals is critical. Further, while the system may be sufficient for one who is in full possession of their mental faculties, any individual who may have difficulty following directions, or one who is actively avoiding medication may still not be taking required medication after it is dispensed. Thus, participants may be forgetful, visually impaired, purposefully avoiding taking their medication, or otherwise do not believe in the benefit of taking such medication, and may thus not properly log medication administration. Furthermore, the system requires preloading of various medications into a dispenser, and thus likely requires regular visits by an administering manager to be sure appropriate medications are in fact properly loaded therein. It is surely possible that an inexperienced user may place incorrect medications into the device, or may somehow provide incorrect dosages into the device. Additionally, for potentially more complex regimens, there is no method provided for insuring that a user is able to follow such a protocol, and to thereafter confirm that the user has in fact taken all required medications in accordance with any provided instructions or the like, or has taken the medications according to one or more specifications or followed suggested procedures. Furthermore, this system is expensive and requires constant maintenance to confirm that the various mechanical parts are in working order. Finally, there is no consideration of participants who may be trying to trick the system and purposefully avoid taking their medication as may be the case in various patient populations such as schizophrenia populations, prison populations, or other groups.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/839,723, filed Aug. 16, 2007, titled Mobile Wireless Medication Management System provides a medication management system employing mobile devices and an imaging technology so that a user is able to show a pill to be taken to the system, and the system can then identify the medication. Patient histories are available to an administrator, including various vital signs as measured by the system. Images may also be taken of the patient, provider, medication container or the like. While the system professes to ensure adherence to a protocol, the system only provides such help if requested by a user. There is in fact no particular manner in which to ensure actual adherence, including ingestion, inhalation, injection of the medication, or the relationship of adherence to the efficacy or safety of the drug over time. When requiring adherence to a predetermined protocol for a clinical trial, this is particularly relevant.
Additionally, existing systems fail to maintain an audit trail for post administration review by a medical official or other clinical trial administrator, and further cannot therefore confirm confirmation of proper medication administration or population management. This once again thus fails to defend against suspicious or malicious medication users who purposefully do not take their medications.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an apparatus that overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art.